


Twisted Worlds

by LillyRose123 (PenguinLover1098)



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 09:27:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9315473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PenguinLover1098/pseuds/LillyRose123
Summary: When Percy realizes Paul wasn't teaching his class, he starts thinking how everything could go wrong.The only problem is - eventually, it does.





	

Percy's POV

I got to Goode High five minutes before the bell rang. I was exhausted and sweaty from running. On top of that, I had a fever and shouldn't even be in school. I forced myself to go since I had already missed a few days this week. I couldn't afford to miss any more.

I sighed in relief as I sat down. Maybe I could finally get something done in Paul's class. 

Wishful thinking. I sighed, suddenly remembering Paul wasn't teaching today. He had a meeting, and we had a substitute. A substitute who would no doubt tell on me for the homework I was going to forget to hand in. 

Again. And I just couldn't let that happen this time.

"Oh gods help me," I gasped, completely out of breath. I had no energy left what so ever. I probably didn't have enough energy to leave class when the bell rang. I probably didn't have enough energy to reach for Riptide if something went wrong.

"Perseus, are you paying attention?"

I looked back up. Our substitute - Ms . . . I couldn't even read her name, let alone pronounce it. She was glaring at me with a glare I remembered all the way back from Yancy academy.

It was Mrs. Dodds. 

Alecto.

"Uh, y-yeah. Sorry," I mumbled.  
I was trembling already. 

How was I already shaking?

She hadn't even been here five minutes. 

I couldn't even be sure if she was really Alecto or someone that just looked like her. "I believe we've met before Mr. Jackson. You know what I expect from you." 

Okay, now I was sure.

"Yes... ma-" I didn't finish my sentence - I didn't want the class to hear my voice shake. 

They already thought I was weak enough to be bullied as it was. I started to get mad. In what world was this situation fair? I was trapped between two worlds and two different conversations that somehow tied together. 

Didn't I already have enough problems? 

And now I had to deal with a teenage Apollo too!

"He can't even finish his sentence,"  
someone laughed. I sighed, and prayed in my head: 'please, if you really are one of the Fates, make them stop. You know I have enough problems.' 

"You three, stop laughing. How'd you like if I did this to you?" 

"Alecto" glared at them and they shrunk down in their seats. I sighed and tried to focus on class. I prayed the bell would ring soon so I could die in peace.


End file.
